


Certeza

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Você parece bem""Eu não estou. Nenhuma de nós está. Eu achei que você estava morta"





	Certeza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Sabé conhecia Padmé por mais da metade de sua vida e nunca durante todo esse tempo ela sentira qualquer vontade de socá-la. Mas ela sentia agora afinal a mulher na porta do seu quarto era uma que ela vira ser enterrada a menos de uma semana atrás, seus cabelos estavam mais claros e ela estava usando roupas bem mais simples que Sabé jamais a vira trajando mas definitivamente era ela.

Sabé não sabia ao certo o que a tinha parado de fazer isso, o seu treinamento e disciplina, ou os bebês que Padmé carregava em um carrinho ao seu lado.

"Posso entrar ?" a antiga rainha perguntou.

"Sim" Sabé disse e fechou a porta após dar uma espiada no corredor e ver se não havia ninguém as observando.

As duas se olharam sem dizer nada por um longo tempo, Padmé foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio :

"Você parece bem"

"Eu não estou. Nenhuma de nós está. Eu achei que você estava morta"

"Eu sei. Eu sinto muito, mas tinha que ser dessa maneira. Ele nunca pararia de me procurar se ele achasse que havia uma chance de eu estar viva. E se meus filhos tiverem em si a força como o seu pai o emperador vai transformá-los em armas e não posso arriscar isso. Eu vou para algum sistema distante longe do território da repúbli-do império"

"Quem sabe que você está viva?"

"Apenas Bail, Obi-Wan, Mon Mothma. E agora você"

"Porque eu ? O que você está fazendo aqui ? Eu entendo porque você fingiu a sua morte, eu entendi desde o momento que eu vi você, mas eu não entendo porque você está aqui, como você pode se arriscar desse jeito ?!"

"Eu precisava te ver uma última vez"

"Porque ?"

Padmé a beijou em resposta.

Após o beijo terminar Sabé suspirou e disse :

"Minha rainha sempre foi bem mais sentimental do que é sábio"

"Eu não sou mais uma rainha, eu sequer sou uma senadora"

"Você sempre será minha rainha...e eu vou com você"

"Você tem certeza que você quer isso ? Nós nunca poderemos voltar, e deus sabe o que sera feito conosco caso um dia Palpatine ou Vader descobrir o nosso paradeiro"

"Eu tenho certeza desde que eu tinha quatorze anos"


End file.
